1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to video processing and in particular to a method and device for providing instant replay of video.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Instant replay permits a viewer to rewatch a portion of a video program for closer study, e.g. to rewatch a play in a sporting event. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,551 an instant replay device is provided with a circular memory for recording video for later replay. Each frame of video is simply stored in a memory at an address equally spaced from the next frame, which means the memory in U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,551 does not take advantage of current MPEG standards which permit variable length encoding of frames.
In addition current MPEG-2 decoders receive the video information in the form of a compressed bit stream. The order of the pictures (e.g. I,P,B,B) in the compressed bit stream is different than the decompressed order in which the video is displayed (e.g. I,B,B,P). This reordering is necessary to ensure that all of the anchor frames needed to reconstruct the current frame have been received by the decoder first. The MPEG syntax does not contain any element which correlates the order of the pictures in the compressed domain to the order of the pictures in the decompressed domain.
For operation of instant replay some correlation would be advantageous because a user typically views the decompressed video and then selects a portion of this video to be instantly replayed. This portion is then retrieved from memory and redisplayed. Since there is no correlation in MPEG between the decompressed video that is displayed and the compressed video, the storage device must store the decompressed video in order to begin replaying the video at the appropriate point in the video stream. This requires large costly memories.